No1 Delinquent!
by Bloodlustkunoichi
Summary: Sakura was well known for being one of Suna's strongest and scariest delinquents. One day she gets caught by her uptight grandmother and is then forced to live in Konoha, where she will face new gangs, new challenges and different rules! Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

Hey well I hated the first version of this story! So this is a completely different story and will be more fun! Oh and sorry for all the recent chapters I have posted! They were all shit! I lost my mojo that's why! But now…I hope its back!

Please leave me a review and some feedback!

(-. - ) Enjoy

* * *

Chapter one: Goodbye Suna!

* * *

It was a normal blazing day in Suna, the air was hot and sticky and there were no clouds in the sky. Suna was a great city, built beside a vast desert and was almost as popular as the city of Konoha. The large sandy village was quite the tourist attraction and many praised the town for its prestigious schools, sites and traditional spicy food. But just like any other city, Suna had its faults…

"So…Suna high's Sabaku Kai decided to show up after all huh?" A group of ten teenagers stood lazily outside the large elegant gates of one of Suna's most prestigious high schools out. All ten teenagers either held a thick piece of hard wood or nothing at all while on the opposite side of the gates stood a massive group of delinquents just like themselves. Delinquents with money it seems…

"Che. Who gives a shit if Kaze high school is so 'well known'! you're all just a bunch of pansies!" The group from Suna high roared in laughter at the rosette's words while Kaze high's anger boiled. The female who spoke sported short petal locks that barely touched her shoulders and her eyes were a stunning shade of emerald that glinted with mischief. The petal haired teenager was one out of only two females that belonged to the Sabaku Kai, an infamous group of delinquents known for their serious trouble making.

"You only say that because unlike you pathetic losers we also have money," The deep voice of Kaze high's banchou, the gang leader of a group of delinquents, held a mocking tone that caused the rosette to snarl.

"Why you son of a bit-" The feisty female was held back with a strong toned arm that belonged to none other than her own banchou. Sabaku no Gaara was the leader of the infamous Sabaku Kai because not only did he love being a delinquent but he was also kind to his men…and two women who were apart of his group. For a slight moment emerald clashed with pale jade.

"Calm down Sakura, if they want a fight…we'll let them strike first," Sakura huffed and shoved her leader's arm away playfully before crossing her arms over her chest and clenching glove clad hands. She knew what that smirk on Gaara's face meant…and it made her smirk in return. Just like herself, Gaara had his own record of shit in his personal file back at Suna high but most of the gang fights weren't recorded because of the little 'it was self defence!' act. Yes…very clever for a red headed panda.

"Just like you shit heads asked…we're here and it's only 4.30 in the afternoon. So can we hurry this up and kill you guys for bagging on our school?" The other only female of the Sabaku Kai barked out her words harshly with a rough voice as she began to tap the thick piece of wood against her palm. The teenager sported sandy blonde hair that was pulled up into four ponytails and she held dark teal eyes that burned with fury.

"Temari-nee has a point there…you guys have guts if you think you can diss our school," The one who spoke was Sabaku no Kankuro, the brother to both Temari and Gaara. He had messy red-brown hair and sharp dark teal orbs. He, just like Sakura, held no weapon in his hands.

"Well we thought it was high time that the Sabaku Kai got disbanded and expelled from Suna high. The poor school barely gets any new students because of you guys! As if it could get even more pathetic," The Kaze high delinquents broke out into a fit of laughter as the Suna high group only bowed their heads and let their hair shadow their features. With one swift move Sakura's head shot up and revealed deadly emerald orbs that screamed for blood.

"Oi teme…you just declared war," Sakura's voice held a venomous tone and after giving them one last creepy grin she broke out into a sprint. Barely registering Gaara's orders for the others to follow her and begin the gang fight.

The rosette ran towards the guy who last spoke and after dropping down into a crouch, in order to avoid a round house kick from the left, she executed a perfect sweeping kick. The guy fell on his back with a painful groan before Sakura cocked her fists and slammed it down onto his stomach. The petal haired delinquent smirked in a sadistic manner when the guy curled up into a ball and began to cough violently. For a girl…she hit _real_ hard.

"Saku-chan behind you!" Emerald eyes darted to her back before swiftly turning around and bringing up her right hand to block the powerful punch that was sent her way, using her left hand to support the other. She quickly looked at her tensed arms before bringing her narrowed orbs up to look the Kaze high school delinquent in the eyes, grinning wickedly when she saw the slight shiver run up his spine.

"You poor bastard," With that dark chuckle the rosette released her block and grabbed hold of the male's extended fist. She saw a brief flash of fear in his eyes before she mustered up all her strength and threw the guy over her shoulder, watching in satisfaction as he painfully hit the metal gates.

"Yo, Temari! How many you got down?!" Sakura effortlessly jumped up, avoiding a sweeping kick, and sending a harsh kick of her own towards the idiot who was now skidding away from her, all the while asking Temari a question.

"Die! That makes five! What about you Saku-chan?!" The eighteen year old female leaned back and side to side as she smirked at the frustrated male who was currently throwing punch after punch. Once he got tired, Temari gave him an uppercut and smacked her piece of wood across his stomach. A shout caused Temari to turn around and curse her lack of alertness as she braced her self for the impact. She hadn't notice one of the enemy sneak up behind her.

"Shannaro! That's seven right there!" Temari's dark teal orbs snapped open and a grin broke out on her face as she was met with the sight of Sakura sending the jerk a flying drill kick.

"Shit Saku-chan…I'll never beat you in these games huh?!" The rosette grinned and raced over to the older girl, grabbing the piece of wood before hitting the guy behind Temari. The sandy blonde smirked and sent a kick towards the guy aiming a bat at Sakura's back.

"Yeah but…we'll never beat Gaara and them!" Sakura whined grumpily as she looked around, only to see that the rest of the enemy had fallen limp on the concrete ground…all because of the other guys. With a small tug of the wrist, Sakura was dragged out of the school grounds by Temari. The Sabaku Kai knew that they had to get out before they get caught because this time…they were the ones who struck first and they didn't need anymore fights listed on their records.

"Gaara you panda-teme! How many times do I have to beg you to leave _a lot_ for me and Temari! Sheesh…you suck!" Gaara smirked and lazily slung an arm around his best friend and sister. The two of them had met when they were only five years old…and have stuck together ever since. Going through their ups and downs without hesitance.

"C'mon you two, we should get back to the hang out,"

-

After half an hour of walking the ten Sabaku Kai members had finally made it back to their hide out. Their hide out was at an old abandoned warehouse that was built right next to their school and they had bullied the principal into letting them hang out in the building during lunch breaks and such. The Sabaku Kai consisted of many members who all hung out in the warehouse; luckily the abandoned building was quite large…yet still dangerous.

"Ah…home sweet home!" Sakura placed her hands on her hips as she grinned up at the rusty old building. The warehouse had numerous amounts of graffiti and other painted things written almost on every inch of it. There were some 'Sakura rules your ass!' and some 'Gaara's our demon king! You better run a-holes!!' oh and don't forget 'SABAKU KAI is the embodiment of awesomeness!' Yeah…they could get carried away sometimes…

"We're back guys!" Sakura kicked the large doors open and lunged for the empty couch before getting a round of grunts from the other guys. Sakura smirked at the sore losers…they were just jealous because they didn't go to the fight today.

"So how was it Gaara-sama?" Gaara was used to having his men surround him with many questions because they all looked up to him and admired him, something that Sakura always found quite hilarious. Gaara walked over to the stairs and sat down before giving the many teenaged delinquents a short brief description of the fight at Kaze high school.

"Uh…Sakura-chan can I ask you for a favour?" The rosette looked up from her lazy position to a slightly nervous looking Daichi. The brown haired male was a delinquent who had snuck his way into the student council so he could keep Gaara informed about the school events and to make sure they don't plan on trying to get rid or disband the Sabaku Kai.

"What's up Dai-kun?" Sakura grew a little confused as the boy pulled her over to a secluded corner so that no one would hear their conversation.

"Man…how do I say this without sounding like a total wuss…anyway my younger sister is being bullied by a couple of senior girl's from the neighbouring rich school…and I can't really do anything about it 'cuz they're fucking girls man! Yeah I'm apart of the Sabaku Kai but I have sworn to never hit girls so…do you think you could rough them up a little? Please?" Sakura chuckled at the blushing boy and gave his shoulder a rough pat before giving him a thumbs up. Daichi smiled and sighed before giving his thanks. Sakura walked back over to the couch and looked at her watch, noticing that it was only 5pm.

"Yo Temari! You up for a little 'stroll' around the block?" The older female turned her head and gave her friend a lazy smirk before getting up from the stairs. She knew what 'stroll' meant and it was nowhere near a nice little walk.

"Sure Saku-chan! I was starting to get bored anyway," With that said the rosette ran up to the waiting blonde and with a pair of mischievous grins they made their way out of the rusty old warehouse.

"So…what exactly are we doing?" Sakura turned her head towards Temari and smiled before folding her arms behind her head, a sign that she was feeling a little relaxed.

"Well Daichi's little sister is being bullied by a couple of senior chicks that belong to the neighbouring high school…" Sakura spared a glance at the older girl and grinned when she began to understand where this was all going. With a rough laugh Temari crossed her arms across her chest and looked over to the rosette.

"Oh I see…we just have to give them a little warning huh? Man I always knew Daichi was a gentleman," A few short seconds of silence and the two female members of the Sabaku Kai broke out into a fit of laughter…Daichi doesn't hit girls but he was far from being a gentleman.

After a few more minutes of walking the two girls had finally made it to the rich school, both were a little surprised to still see quite the number of students hanging around at this sort of time. Temari and Sakura expertly ignored the stares they got because I mean…c'mon…pink hair, green eyes, messed up uniform, bruises, four spiky ponytails, annoyed teal coloured eyes…what else is there? Oh yes…and the suffocating air of intimidation.

"Hey Temari…you see any girls that look like it might be them?" The blonde gave Sakura a disbelieving look before slapping a hand to her face. Didn't Daichi tell her what they looked like?!

"Saku-chan…didn't Daichi give you some sort of description?" The older girl suppressed the urge to groan in hopelessness when the rosette looked at her with surprised eyes.

"No he didn't…was he supposed to?!" Temari didn't know what to say at this point. Usually when someone asked you to hunt someone down they'd give you a picture or describe their features…but it _was_ Daichi who asked of this favour…yeah it explains a lot.

"Seriously…you and Daichi shouldn't make plans together…it's kind of like putting a retard with a mentally unstable patient with anger management problems…that combination never works out," From the death glare Temari was getting she knew she had irritated the younger woman. With a sigh and a slump of shoulders Temari could only rest her case.

"I am not a mentally unstable patient with anger management problems-"

"Who do ya think you are huh?! Thinking you can get away with this!" Sakura was cut off by a loud female voice coming from the back of the school. With a smirk the rosette cracked her knuckles and motioned for Temari to follow. It sounded like your typical back of the school bullying.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I tried my b-best to get your homework a-a higher grade b-but I-" Temari quirked an eyebrow at the sound of whimpering and the echo of a harsh slap. She nudged the rosette with her elbow and pointed over to a secluded corner along the school fence. Sakura looked over and smirked before she continued walking closer to the small group.

"Well it aint good enough ya little bitch!" The dark haired female with her sleeves rolled up cocked a fist and sent a punch to the young girl she held in a strangle hold. The poor thing doubled over with a couple of sharp gasps before fainting from the pain. Sakura was asked to teach these girls a lesson…not save anyone from them. Yes she sounded harsh and uncaring but she wasn't some goody good hero anyway.

"Oh…what do we have here? A couple of wanabes? C'mon…real delinquents wouldn't waste their time on weaklings who can't even stand in front of them," The dark haired girl growled loudly before turning around, followed by her cronies behind her. The girl seemed to be a little taken aback when she met cold emerald orbs.

"Who are you two?! Judging by your uniform ya don't come here so what the fuck do you want huh?!" Temari laughed at the girl's pathetic tough act, she was visibly shaking yet she still chose to put up a front. Sakura walked up to the dark haired girl, coming up so close that they're noses were almost touching. She inwardly noticed how the girl tried her best not to flinch at the closeness but her friends seemed to take a few steps back.

"Wait! Kyoko-chan! T-that's H-Haruno Sakura and Sabaku no Temari…w-we shouldn't mess with them…they belong to the Sabaku Kai! They're dangerous," The dark haired female turned and glared at her friend before opening her mouth to speak, but was instantly cut off by the rosette.

"Yeah well we're from Suna high…and I just wanted to know whether you knew a sweet little girl that goes by the name Fujiwara Yuki? I heard that she was being bullied by a couple of shit heads from this school…her brother was too kind to beat them up since they're girls so…me and Temari are doing him a favour. I'd appreciate it if you didn't lie to me," Sakura grinned menacingly as the girl in front of her began to sweat bullets with every word that came out of her mouth. It was obvious that she was trying to find and escape way by the way her eyes shifted from left to right.

"I don't know w-what the fuck you're talking about!" Emerald eyes grew darker and a small scowl replaced her grin.

"Oh? Well I happen to really hate liars…so I'll get straight to the point," With a swift move of her arm Sakura held the girl an arms length away from her, ignoring the girl's attempt to claw her hand off of her neck.

"Stay away from Fujiwara Yuki or else the Sabaku Kai will be on your tail…" Sakura looked back at Temari and smirked wickedly before nodding her head. Temari had beaten her in saying those words. Sakura turned back and chuckled at the pathetic girl crying in her hold.

"P-Please let m-me go! I-I promise! I p-p-promise!" Sakura sighed, wishing that this could have turned into a fight but no…she got stuck with this.

"Like I said before…we don't waste our time on weaklings," With that said the rosette let go of the dark haired girl, who instantly escaped with her friends the moment she landed on her feet. Sakura looked over to Temari and sighed, knowing that the older girl was also looking for a fight.

"Sorry I dragged ya out here for no reason Temari…" Temari rolled her dark teal orbs before walking over to Sakura and playfully bonking her on the head. The rosette frowned and stuck her tongue out before walking over to the limp body in front of her. Sure she didn't bother helping this girl out but that didn't mean she was going to leave her out here alone and unconscious.

"C'mon Temari…help me get her-"

"Hold it right there you delinquents!" Both girls froze and slowly turned their heads towards a tall man, who wore gym clothes and it looks like they got themselves into an awkward situation.

"Hey now…we didn't do anything wrong here-"

"Don't lie to me! I'm the gym teacher here at this school and I want to know why there are two Suna high delinquents holding onto an unconscious girl," Sakura let go of the girl and stood up before glaring at the man, taking in the fact that he was only a little affected by it.

"We did nothing to her…in fact we were going to take her to the school's infirmary-"

"Why in god's name would I believe a couple of delinquents?! From Suna high school no less!" The two girls began to get irritated by this man. Not only was he accusing them without proof but he wouldn't let them speak either!

"I suggest you shut the fuck up and let us talk or else we'll-"

"That's it. I'm calling your school and I'll let them call your parents, now tell me your names!" Sakura clenched her fists and let a small growl escape her throat before she lunged for the annoying man, but was held back by an equally angry Temari.

"Calm down Sakura! We'll just get our _dear_ principal to cancel the call to our parents," The petal haired female struggled in her friend's tight grip but finally stopped when the older blonde had spoke through clenched teeth.

"We aint telling you shit old man!" With that both girls flipped the gym teacher off and ran full speed out of the gates…not thinking that they both held a few unique physical traits. Temari and Sakura ran and ran until they were back at the warehouse, only a little puffed out since the journey wasn't that long to begin with.

"Hey Sakura…Temari…what happened to you guys?!" Daichi came out of the abandoned building and noticed how angry both females looked. Before he could get away Sakura had pierced him with her flaming gaze.

"Your sister is safe…she won't be troubled anymore," Sakura walked right past him with Temari following before they slumped down on one of the empty couches, ignoring the confused gazes of the other members.

"Well fuck…we could actually be screwed," Temari chuckled before turning her head over to the younger girl, noticing how her features were scrunched up in worry.

"Yeah…" If Sakura's parents found out about all this…they'd blow a gasket.

* * *

It was 7.30pm when Sakura got home. She quickly fixed up her uniform and used her short hair to cover up and bruises that could be seen on the side of her cheeks. After putting on a bright fake smile she opened the door to her house and stepped in, quietly announcing her arrival. Once she entered the living room the fake smile slid right off of her face as she was met with the sight of her parents looking at her with worried gazes and her ferocious grandmother sitting right in the middle.

"Where have you been Sakura?" Sakura narrowed her emerald orbs towards her grandmother and stood up straight before throwing her bag to the side, loving the look of disapproval on that old bag's face.

"With my friends…you got a problem with that?" Sakura knew her parents loved her and only told her off for being a delinquent if it was something very serious but her grandmother was another story. She was aware of the rosette's dislike towards her but she had no idea that she was a delinquent.

"Yes I do. I young lady of your age shouldn't be getting home at the late hour of 7.30!" Sakura scoffed at her grandmother's words and leaned against the door frame, ignoring the worried glances her parents sent her way.

"7.30 is nothing…now if don't mind I'm going to my room…I have better things to do than listen to you whine about _my_ life," Sakura inwardly laughed at her grandmother's red face and threw the old woman a sadistic smirk before turning around.

"Haruno Sakura! Do not speak like that to your grandmother honey! Now…we got a call today about you and a friend hanging around St. Nobara high…" Emerald orbs grew wide and the rosette turned back around so quickly that she got a whiplash from her own hair. How could her mother speak about her trouble making so openly in front of her grandmother?! They said themselves not to let her find out. Because the old crow would kick her out for sure.

"Mom! Why-"

"Honey…it was your grandmother who picked up the phone and got all the details…" This time it was her father who was cutting her off. She turned to stare at him with surprised eyes before clenching both her fists and narrowing angered emerald towards the ground. She had no intention of seeing that old hag's victory smirk.

"I had no idea you had been acting like this in school Sakura…I am greatly disappointed with you…and here I thought you were a smart girl," Sakura shut her eyes and focused on calming her breathing…she knew people had always had high expectations or her but whenever she failed to live up to them they looked at her with pity and disappointment. She hated it.

"Well it's who I am so if you don't agree then…tough," With a bitter smirk the young petal haired teenager turned and once again tried to go to her room but was stopped by her grandmother's deep laughter.

"I am not going to let this go easily young lady…I have decide to take action…since your beloved parents love you too much to discipline you. I was told today that you were down at the neighbouring school St. Nobara…with an unconscious girl in your hold while you sported bruises of all kinds, now it was clear you were involved in a rough fight," Sakura slowly turned around and openly glared at the annoying old bat. Why the woman was still alive? She didn't know.

"Yeah? What're you gonna do huh? You gonna force me to move schools as your punishment for me?" Sakura spoke with venom dripping from every word, challenging the foolish old hag to go any further. The woman may be her father's mother but she had no right to control her life. A wicked smile spread along withered old lips and something about it made Sakura want to slap her hand onto her ears not hear the rest.

"Oh dear no…I'm moving you to Konoha…where you will live with your very successful godmother, Tsunade," Sakura felt like she had just been run over by a speeding truck. She could take moving schools because she could still see Gaara, Temari and Kankuro…but moving to another city?! No fucking way…

"Mother! You can't just send our daughter away without consulting us about this!" Sakura thanked her father for disagreeing but she had a feeling this wasn't going to end well…not for her at least.

"I am not going to allow you to send _my_ daughter away…Hell no!" Sakura was a little taken aback by her mother's fierce attitude…the woman was usually silent and caring. Sakura inwardly smiled at the growing argument in front of her…her parents really loved her…but besides that the old witch was going to do what?!

"I aint going to Konoha! You are not my fucking mother so stop trying to be!" All arguments ceased and everyone turned to a very angry Sakura. Her parents looked on at their daughter with saddened eyes and they turned to beg the old woman to re-think her decision.

"Yes well I am the reason your family isn't bankrupt and starving…so if you don't be obedient and follow my instructions your parents will suffer numerous financial issues…they might even end up homeless for all I care," Sakura's eyes widened again and she stared at her parents' worried looks. Her grandmother was threatening her family's welfare. Why didn't her parents tell her?!

"What are you saying? Stop feeding me bullshit-"

"Watch your mouth young lady! Now you will agree to my plan or else I will never give your parents anymore financial help," Sakura bit her lip so hard that it began to bleed, causing her mother to gasp and the old bag to raise an eye brow. The rosette couldn't handle the anger that flowed within her veins so she gathered all of it into her right fist and cocked it back before slamming it down harshly onto the wall next to her. She took in a deep breath and placed her fists back to her side, leaving a large hole in the wall.

"Fine! I will go…just make sure you keep your word and help my parents through or else I'll ruin your _dear_ reputation in Konoha," The rosette raised her head proudly and stared hatefully into her grandmother's shocked brown orbs. As much as she hated leaving behind all she loved and cared about…her parents came first. They had accepted her faults even if she failed to live up to people's expectations and they even encouraged her to forget about them and do what she loved.

"Good, you will be leaving tomorrow. I want you out of this 'delinquent' town as soon as possible," After seeing the old hag smirk triumphantly, Sakura marched her way up the stairs and into her room. She slammed the door so hard that it creaked. The rosette grabbed her cell phone while she took out the suitcase from under her bed and began packing.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Gaara,"

"_Sakura? What's up?"_

Sakura bit her lip, trying to ignore the stinging behind her saddened emerald orbs. She inwardly cursed her weakness, she hadn't cried since she met her best friend, Gaara…and that was way back when she was little. But the thought of separating from her precious people made her heart break…and all because of that woman.

"I-I…I'm b-being forced to move to Konoha. M-my grandmother doesn't approve of my behaviour here in Suna," Sakura screwed her eyes shut when she was met with silence…Heh…she could already feel Gaara's anger radiating from her phone.

"…_What? Who's forcing you?"_

Sakura sighed into the phone. She knew Gaara was angry just by how emotionless it became and she couldn't blame him. They were like brother and sister, inseparable. But there was no helping her situation and she knew it. Sooner or later her wicked grandmother was going to get hold of her personal file from Suna High…and everyone knows how much shit it's got piled in there.

"My grandmother…there's no way around this Gaara…I-I…really am leaving," Sakura grabbed a picture of her, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro while staring at it and placing it into her suitcase.

"_If that old bitch thinks she can change your behaviour over in Konoha…she has another thing coming. Isn't she aware of your infamous reputation as one of Suna's strongest delinquents? Then there's the facts that you belong to the Sabaku Kai…high schools are definitely going to know you there,"_

Sakura smiled, knowing that this was Gaara's way of trying to comfort her. Now that she thought about it Gaara was right…she had quite the notorious reputation and if Konoha knew about this…maybe things won't be so bad after all.

"Yeah Gaara…you're right…if you promise to visit I'll stop being depressed and try to make the most of things," Sakura chuckled when she heard him sigh. Gaara knew what she meant and he didn't really want to end up cleaning up after her messes.

-

-

-

-

"_I'm starting to feel sorry for Konoha,"_

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked this version better! Oh and I haven't thought of a pairing yet but this will not be GaaxSaku! Why? Well it's because they have a brother sister relationship…and it looks like my other fic 'All Boys Konoha High' will end up as a Gaasaku…

Please excuse any grammatical and or spelling errors!

Please be super kind and leave me a **review! Tell me if you want this story continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Whoa it seems like I got some of my mojo back! Oh and for those who read All Boys Konoha High…I'll try to update that soon but I'm a little depressed and can't really write funny stuff right now Lol.

(-. - ) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter two: Welcome to Konoha

* * *

It was already midday and they were still in the spacious black car, sent by her grandmother of course. Soon their surroundings were slowly changing from dry sandy deserts to the lush forests the fire country was famous for. The driver that Sakura's grandmother had hired was well mannered and seemed to be unaffected by the fire-breathing pink haired homicidal teenager in the back seat. Grandma certainly knows how to pick 'em huh?

"Hey you –unflinching dorky tux wearing spiky haired bandage across the nose- faggot! Let me out! I can walk all the way back to Suna! Now stop this fucking car!" Now, people who knew what had happened would perfectly understand why the seventeen year old petal haired teenager was making quite the ruckus…but there was one _tiny little_ thing wrong with this picture…

Said seventeen year old petal haired teenager was currently…bound by a _very_ thick rope.

"I'm sorry miss but that would be going against my orders…and please just call me Kotetsu. As you have already been told I work not only for your grandmother but for lady Tsunade as well…so please calm down," The brown haired male kept his gaze on the road the whole time, while trying to ignore the harsh kicking against his driver seat.

"That traitorous old hag…when my parents don't need her anymore I'll-"

"Please don't speak that way about your own grandmother, miss. She's doing this for your own good," The older man's polite speech was annoying the hell out of Sakura so she decided to stick her foot through the gap between the two front seats and give Kotetsu a 'little' kick to the shoulder. After hearing a sharp gasp from the male and the dangerous swerve the sleek black car took on, she smiled…wickedly.

"Miss! I don't wish to harm either of us so please stop being such a little shit!" After hearing his little slip and seeing how his eyes widened a little at his own foolishness, Sakura raised one pink eyebrow and smirked.

"Ah…I see that you aren't as 'polite' as you make yourself out to be huh?" A chuckle left Sakura's throat when all she got was a grunt and silence after that.

The rosette sighed and used her leg to roll down the window. A few more minutes flew by before she slumped back against the seats, letting out a tired sigh. The drive to Konoha took at least ten hours and she had just spent the past four making the biggest racket ever so she opted to just think about her goodbyes with her friends.

"_You're what?! No! Gaara do something!" Temari was shaking her fist in her younger brother's face while the other one held a bag of homemade brownies. Both Sakura and Kankuro took a cautious step away from the psychotic female while Gaara stood there, not taking any notice to his sister. _

"_Temari…no one can do anything…I already told you," After hearing Sakura's pained voice, the blonde dropped her fist and bowed her head. She needed just a little bit more time so Kankuro stepped up to the younger girl and gave her a large bear hug. _

"_Stay strong Sakura! Remember you'll always be apart of the Sabaku Kai and we'll be there whenever you need us!" Kankuro's grip tightened and he began to sob like a little girl while the rosette returned his hug, letting her eyes glaze over with unshed tears. _

"_You bet you fucking retard! You can't get rid of me that easy…" Sakura pulled away and gave Kankuro a big grin before being hauled over to Temari. The petal haired teenager turned around and was met with the older girl's shadowed face, but before Sakura could say anything she was being crushed against Temari's chest. _

"_OH SAKU-CHAN! WHY MUST YOU LEAVE ME WITH THESE IDIOTS?! Are you trying to spite me!?" Sakura gave the blonde a gentle glance, knowing that even if she was trying to ease up the atmosphere…Temari's tears was all too real. Sakura knew that the older girl rarely cried, and to see her crying so closely…it made the ache in the rosette's chest hurt even more. _

"_Temari…we've always been-mmfff!" Sakura's eyes grew wide and she began flailing her arms around desperately as the blonde female stuffed a handful of brownies down her throat. Yes they were delicious but she couldn't really appreciate or saviour the taste since she was too busy choking on it._

"_Eat my beautiful friend! EAT THE BROWNIES OF HOPE! We will meet again!" Temari was crying rivers while she continued to stuff brownie after brownie to the now-blue-in-the-face Sakura. Once the rosette began a violent coughing fit, Gaara decided that it was enough and he instantly pulled his best friend out of his sister's death grip. Sakura was about to thank the red head but before she could open her mouth he had pulled her into a gentle hug. This action alone was causing her unshed tears to fall one by one. Gaara rarely hugged like this…_

"_Man panda-teme…you're making me cry! Get the fuck off already…" Sakura's words were muffled by Gaara's shoulder. Even if those words were spoken neither of them pulled away. Both Temari and Kankuro stared softly at the two and looked away once a fresh batch of tears sprung to their eyes. After a few more minutes of silence Gaara gave Sakura one last squeeze before pressing a kiss to her cheek and pulling away a little so she could see one of his rare smiles. _

"_Fuck…you better visit me or else I'll go on a rampage," Gaara smirked at the rosette's words and knew that she wasn't kidding…_

"_Don't worry…I'll even drag these two with me…now before you go I have one more thing to show you," Sakura grew confused and quickly took a look at her wrist watch. She still had a few minutes to spare so she just gave Gaara a quick nod. The rosette jumped a little when Gaara had put his hands on her shoulder and swiftly turned her around. Emerald eyes widened and instantly looked away once she felt the familiar sting at the back of her eyes. _

"_You guys…why the hell did you come?!" Gaara took hold of her chin and forcefully turned it back towards the sea of delinquents that had suddenly showed up. Sakura thought of actually biting Gaara's hand off but decided against it when she saw the saddened smiles of her friends and comrades. They were all the members of the delinquent group, known as the Sabaku Kai, and they also seemed like they were about to burst into tears. Daichi was near the front, with his sister on his side. _

"_Sakura-chan! Everyone, even Gaara-sama and his siblings, pitched in to buy you this gift! Please…accept it and always keep it with you at all times…especially when you feel like you're alone," Daichi's sister had walked up to Gaara and handed him the elegant black box. Gaara turned to the rosette and opened the present, revealing a stunning white-gold chain necklace with a pure golden gourd hanging from the middle. Sakura was so stunned that she backed up a little…how everyone came up with the money to get this…she didn't know. _

"_How the hell could you guys have afforded something like this?! I-I can't take it-" _

"_Sakura shut up…everyone's feeling are in this gourd, in the form of white sand so…no rejecting this necklace," Sakura bit her lip to keep a sob from coming out so she just nodded her head and let Gaara put it on her neck. Once it was on she held up the gorgeous golden gourd and smiled slightly when she ran her finger across the small cork at the top. It really was filled with white sand…she could slightly hear it moving around when she shook the pendant. _

"_Fuck…I hate you all for making me cry like this! Damnit…I-I…I'll miss you all and don't think I'm gonna be gone forever ya morons!" Sakura smirked and was stunned again when everyone had begun to bow deeply towards her. The petal haired female was about to scold them but a shout from behind had interrupted her. Apparently it was time to leave…_

"_I have to go now…but there's one last thing I got to say to you guys…" With those words Sakura dropped to her knees, both palms pressed against the concrete with her forehead resting in the space between and after hearing the surprised gasps she smiled to herself…she almost never bowed this deeply or bowed at all to anyone._

"_Thanks for sticking with me for all these years! I'm grateful and I hope you'll all miss me as much I'll miss you guys!" Sakura stood and immediately turned around to head back to her house, where her grandmother's driver was waiting for her. A round of goodbyes broke out and Sakura let her bangs shadow her eyes, finally letting the pained smile break out across her lips…_

The memory played over in the rosette's mind while her eyes began to flutter to a close. The scenery from out the window became a bunch of green blurs and her eyes shut completely just before seeing the sign that read 'Welcome to Konoha'.

After what seemed like hours they had finally arrived in front of a huge elegant house. Now this house was huge, yes, but it couldn't be called a mansion. The front of the house was spacious and held many beautiful flowers that were planted along the pathway that led towards the front door. The house itself looked to be two storeys high and the walls were made with sturdy red bricks. Whoever owned the house was probably well off when it came to money.

Kotetsu parked the car and walked out, quickly opening the door to Sakura's side before gently shaking her. When the movement hadn't done anything to rouse the rosette, the brown haired male let out a frustrated sigh before opting to give the girl a rougher shake. The petal haired teen only slumped down even further, not responding to the rough shaking Kotetsu was currently putting her through. Once he had finally gotten very irritated, by how heavy the girl slept, an idea struck him and a wicked grin spread across his lips. He brought his palm just above her right cheek. He'd just have to smack her awake…it could also be counted as payback for the verbal abuse she had put him through earlier. As soon as he swung his hand down, Sakura's left leg swiftly pinned it down onto the driver seat's headrest and shoved her right foot under Kotetsu's chin, causing him to choke a little in surprise.

"Aw you thought you could hit me…how cute," Kotetsu glared at her sweet tone but instantly backed up when she had growled out the last bit. After Sakura had let him go she jumped out of the back seat and tried to twist her bound upper torso, cursing when she could feel the cramps already starting in her arms.

"Alright miss Sakura…if you would follow me, I'll take you in to meet Tsunade-sama…she's been waiting for you," With that said, Kotetsu untied Sakura before grabbing her luggage and leading her into the beautiful house. Sakura rolled her eyes at his polite speech but followed anyway. Sakura searched her mind to try and remember her godmother but nothing came, she was sure she's met her at least once in her life but that was it. Images of a strict business woman came to her mind and the rosette scowled unattractively…if her grandmother liked this woman…then she was probably just like the old cow.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, we need to head downstairs now! Your niece should be here already and I bet she can't wait to meet you either," A sophisticated woman, who looked to be in her late twenties, opened huge mahogany doors and stepped in with a few files in her arms. The woman had neat short black hair, large dark orbs and was dressed in a sleek business suit.

"Yes, yes Shizune…man…the old hag sends me this kid out of nowhere and even has the gall to expect me to take care of her! I mean the last time I even saw the kid was when she was only two!" A stunning busty blonde stood up from her large office desk with a sigh and took one last sip of her green tea before walking over to the younger woman. She sported low pigtails, sharp hazel eyes, and a figure to die for. The woman was dressed in an elegant blouse and a dark skirt.

Once the two women had reached the bottom of the stairs they stood near the front door so they could welcome their new family member properly. Beautiful smiles spread across their faces as they began to hear their guest's footsteps drawing nearer. The door opened with Kotetsu carrying two large suitcases, Tsunade fixed her skirt and made a move to step forward but was stopped by the door slamming hard against the wall.

"So…where the fuck is this 'successful' godmother of mine huh?" Hazel orbs widened with surprise and disbelief before narrowing dangerously at the loud tomboyish looking female standing in the doorway. The girl sported short petal hair that was tied up with numerous strands falling out and framing her face. She wore a medium fit plain black hooded shirt with ripped denim jeans and worn out converse shoes.

"I'm right here…" Mischievous emerald met with irritated hazel. Sakura smirked at the way the blonde had growled out her words.

"Oh? Wow…you do look like an uptight lady just like the old bag," Sakura crossed her arms across her chest before walking towards the frustrated busty woman. A wicked grin broke out onto her lips before she began to inspect her godmother from head to toe. Tsunade clenched her fists at how bad her niece's attitude was. The last time she saw her she had long petal hair, large green eyes and a radiant glow that screamed innocence.

"Pfft I bet your boobs are fake huh? Well I was lucky enough to get mine naturally…I'm a C-cup ya know?" Tsunade's eye twitched with annoyance and before she knew it she was holding the teen by her collar, but the girl didn't look frightened at all.

"Listen here you brat! I never asked for you to stay with me so if I were you I'd _behave_ properly before you get thrown out!" Tsunade had growled out every word and put a lot of emphasis on 'behave' but it only seemed to make the rosette scowl at her. The rosette had never liked it when other people grabbed her so without another word she had swiftly knocked away the busty blonde's arm before standing up to her full height of 5'7. Tsunade was a little dumbfounded at how nasty the girl's attitude could be. Shizune was also too stunned to say anything.

"Don't tell me what to do _baa-chan_…I never wanted to be here in the first place," Sakura gave her annoyed godmother a bitter smile before leaning against the wall next to the staircase. Emerald orbs narrowed when Tsunade began to open her mouth but was cut off when Kotetsu had handed her a thick manila folder. Curiosity filled both ferocious women but after realising what exactly the folder had in it Sakura immediately lunged for it, causing Tsunade to smirk and side step out of the way.

"Oh is this something you don't want me seeing?" Sakura began glaring daggers at the blonde who was now waving the folder in the air. After a few more seconds of teasing her 'beloved' niece, Tsunade tightened her grip around the manila folder and turned towards Kotetsu.

"What is this Kotetsu and who gave it to you?" Kotetsu bowed before giving Sakura a quick smug glance. The rosette snarled at this and before Kotetsu could get a word out she had already lunged at him, grabbing him by the collar before slamming him harshly against the wall. The man coughed at the impact and began to sweat a little as he stared into menacing jade orbs.

"Who the _fuck_ gave you that folder?" Sakura noticed the hesitance in the man's stare and in response she cocked her fist back in anger. Before the hit could land, she was the one being pinned against the wall in a flash. It took the rosette a few seconds to realise that Tsunade had her up by her collar and was staring at her with a look that could make a grown man piss his own pants.

"One more move like that…and I'll punch you through the wall. Got it?" Tsunade's voice held a deadly tone and her cold hazel eyes told Sakura that she had no problem going through with the threat. Sakura wasn't one who usually obeyed such a threat but something in her godmother's eyes had gained a microscopic amount of respect from the rosette. But the fact that the woman was going to see her personal file was still a problem, hell Sakura didn't care about all the bad shit that's in there…no she cared about the very first page which held _all_ her personal data. The very page that had her darkest secret printed neatly near the top.

"Please…don't read it," Everyone in the room had to wonder if the spitfire of a girl actually said those words. Yes, they were said in a harsh and strained whisper but the girl had actually said 'please' which seemed impossible due to the first impression she had given them. Tsunade's eyes had widened before she carefully let go of the girl, noticing slightly how her bangs had now shadowed her eyes.

"I have to. So Kotetsu who gave you this file?" Tsunade had turned around and missed how Sakura had clenched both fists in anger. Once Kotetsu had answered, no one was surprised to hear that it was her evil grandmother who had sent the damned file. After nodding her head Tsunade opened the file, skipping the first page and going straight to the middle. The action had given Sakura a little bit of relief but once her godmother's brow began to twitch horribly with a vein popping on her forehead, the rosette couldn't help but smirk in pride.

"What the hell is this?! You're only sixteen and you've already been in more then forty gang fights this year?! It aint even half way through the year! Some fights with the same schools over and over again…and-what the hell…caught breaking into a car and taking it on a joy ride?! Oh my-and I'm only reading 3 pages! This is a thick folder…please don't tell me it's packed with similar things!" The shrug and proud smirk she got in response only told Tsunade that she was going to be having headaches constantly now that she has this brat living under her roof. With an irritated sigh, the beautiful blonde flipped back to the very first page…causing panic to rise within Sakura.

Sakura kept her gaze on her godmother's roaming eyes. Once the woman had done a double take followed with a furrowed brow and a clenched jaw, Sakura shifted her gaze towards the ground…looking at it as if she hated it more than anything in the world. Sakura braced herself for the dreaded question that was bound to come out, but after a few minutes of awkward silence…nothing came.

"Kotetsu you're excused for the day. Shizune! Show Sakura where her new room is…now!" Surprise filled Sakura's body but she immediately suppressed the urge to shout out 'why?' The woman named Shizune had asked her to follow but before taking her leave, she looked over to her godmother. Once again emerald met hazel but this time those sharp hazel eyes had softened. The rosette knew that look anywhere and it made her blood boil, causing her to glare at the older woman once more.

"I don't need your bloody _pity_," With those last words Sakura made her way up stairs, leaving behind a tired Tsunade. Once she was alone, the tall busty woman leaned against the wall and brought up a hand to massage her aching temples. Her life has just gotten a hell of a lot complicated.

"Whoever said I pitied you," A heavy sigh escaped the blonde's luscious red lips before pushing herself off of the wall and walking towards the kitchen, once she was alone she grabbed her cell phone and began to dial a certain number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey it's Tsunade-"

"_I know,"_

"…Anyway I have someone I want you to…meet. So-" Tsunade couldn't help but smirk wickedly when the person on the other end let out a very tired groan.

"_C'mon I know what you mean by that…I already have enough on my hands as it is…"_

"This'll be the last one…hopefully…anyway I need you to come over tonight at 7.30pm," The busty woman rolled her eyes when she heard the person whine.

"_B-But that's in thirty minutes! I'm busy with…something,"_

"Damnit, watching your favourite show doesn't make you busy!"

"_Fine, fine…I'll come…" _Tsunade smiled and knew this was the right person to talk to after seeing her niece's file.

"Thanks…and don't worry I'll pay you back,"

"_You mean you'll get me that new issue-"_

"Yes, yes whatever…now make sure you wear something nice…I'll see you later," With that, Tsunade flipped her phone shut and got out a few pans, deciding that it was time to start dinner.

After twenty five minutes Tsunade was just finishing off her curry rice dish with a few more herbs before Shizune came down and began setting the table. With a quick glance at the younger woman Tsunade could see how tense she was and it was quite obvious that something was bothering her. Once Tsunade was finished she washed her hands and stood in front of Shizune while folding her arms across her ample chest. The dark haired female had almost dropped the plate in her hands when she came face to face with her boss and mentor.

"Ah Tsunade-sama…what is it?" The way Shizune had jumped in surprise had caused hazel eyes to narrow in slight suspicion.

"Shizune why are you so tense? What happened while you were with Sakura?" Tsunade watched as the younger woman fidgeted for a few seconds before sighing and shifting her eyes towards the ground.

"Actually nothing happened…but while I was in there _trying_ to help her, she would act like I wasn't in the room and her face…how could someone so young look so pained yet hardened at the same time?" For what seemed like the hundredth time a sigh escaped Tsunade's lips and she began to massage her temples once again. Unlike Shizune…she knew what this was about.

"That girl…she reminds me so much of myself that it hurts a little to look at her. But trust me when I say that she's strong, that I'm sure of…so I think it's best if we just let her be for now," Shizune opened her mouth to question Tsunade but the sound of the doorbell had immediately cut her off. With a defeated sigh, Shizune walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. When the dark haired woman came back she had a guest with her, much to Tsunade's pleasure.

"Shizune why don't you get Sakura to come down for dinner while I have a quick chat with our guest," Shizune quickly nodded before making her way up the stairs in search for the pink haired teenager.

"Yo. So…where's the brat?" Tsunade placed her fists on her hips before smirking up at the man in front of her.

"Kakashi…what makes you think this kids a brat huh?" The man with messy silver hair covering one eye and some sort of hospital mask sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck while giving the tough woman a small chuckle.

"Well…I think I would know what to expect from the ones before…" Tsunade smiled and gave the tall man a 'light' smack on the back, causing him to stumble forward a little.

"Anyway I need you to look after this one while she attends Konoha high school…that won't be a problem right?" Hatake Kakashi was twenty-five year old teacher at Konoha High and an old friend of Tsunade…and he knew there was no questioning when she used that tone. After letting out a long sigh the silver haired man finally nodded his head and began thinking about the headaches that were surely going to plague his poor mind.

"What the hell do you want?" Both adults turned towards the rough female voice that came from the staircase. The rosette was definitely in a bad mood since she was boldly glaring at the blonde woman with menacing jade orbs while she walked to stand in front of her. Sakura didn't seem to notice Kakashi but the older man could already tell that she was going to be a handful.

"Watch your tone young lady! It's time for dinner and…on Monday you'll be attending Konoha high school with Hatake Kakashi as your guardian there. He will make sure you don't get in too much trouble and watch over you while you're at school…don't cause too much trouble for him. Got it?" Kakashi took an unconscious step back from the two females; he could almost feel the hostility between them. To his surprise, the petal haired girl actually had the guts to talk back to a woman like Tsunade.

"I've only met you yet you're already trying to be my mother? Well fuck that _baa-chan _you haven't earned any of my respect yet," Tsunade was inwardly gaping at her niece. Yes she was a total brat but it seems that ever since she found about her little secret the girl had become twice as rude. Sakura on the other hand kept her fists in her pockets, suppressing the violent urge to punch her godmother in the face.

"I'll let you off this time…but show _some_ manners and greet Hatake Kakashi-san," The rosette smirked at Tsunade's shaking fists but lazily turned towards the strange man anyway. With one look at the friendly looking man, who was waving at her, she clicked her tongue…causing Kakashi to let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well fuck…aren't you a one of a kind freak with your mask and stupid looking hair?" Sakura grinned wickedly as the man dropped his hand and let out a defeated sigh. The rosette stayed in her slumped pose even though Hatake Kakashi was rubbing the back of his neck while forcing out a chuckle.

-

-

-

-

"Well…aren't you a _lovely _girl,"

* * *

Hey hoped you all liked it. Sorry if you didn't. Please leave a **review** and give me some feedback.

Please excuse any grammatical and or spelling errors.

Pairings won't be decided until much later in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait but I'm really busy with my school things especially with my exams and all so lol please be patient with me .

(-. - ) Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter two: To hell with that!

* * *

"Sakura get your ass down here NOW!" Getting up so early in the morning, hitting your pinky toe against the door, burning yourself with the coffee maker and shouting for your delinquent niece to come down could easily drive a person into a severely bad mood. So Tsunade couldn't really be blamed for annoyingly tapping her foot on the ground in the same flat rhythm over…and…over…and…over again. Shizune tried to keep the smile on her face and not say a word.

"Damnit baa-chan calm down…it's only 8.30! I usually get to school at 10 or something," As soon as the rosette began her way down the stairs the busty blonde opened her mouth and got ready to scold her niece but the sight before her caused her to shut her mouth in shock and in severe irritation…

Sakura Haruno stood there smirking smugly at her godmother. Why? Well she for one knew that the woman was forced into turning her into a 'normal' high school girl because of her grandmother but…no one said she wasn't allowed to make it hell for her. The rosette wore her white school polo without tucking it in, leaving it loose and draped over her skirt. The black pleated skirt was fine except for the obvious grey basketball shorts peeking out from underneath and instead of proper leather lace-ups she wore black Nike sneakers with red lining. The only passable bit was her white knee length socks.

"What the hell," Tsunade forced her words out through gritted teeth while Shizune sighed and thanked the heavens when the doorbell rang, giving her an excuse to get away from the possible argument that was about to break out.

"What? Don't like my look old lady? Well get used to it," Sakura gave her godmother a wicked grin before lazily slinging her black messenger bag over her shoulder and slowly making her way past the twitching blonde.

Tsunade narrowed her hazel orbs towards the top of the staircase and clenched her fists when her niece walked passed her with a slightly hostile gleam in her jade orbs. Without another word Tsunade's arm caught hold of the rosette's wrist, effectively stopping her from getting away. The blonde closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before giving the younger female an icy look. Sakura never flinched once during the whole ordeal and sent the woman a deadly look of her own in return.

"First of all school starts at 8.30am. Now I am aware that I don't know you well enough to get through to you but I'm trying my best to help you. Now listen closely because I'm only going to say this once," Tsunade shifted her narrowed orbs towards the front door before shifting them back towards the irritated teenager in her hold.

"Kakashi will take you to school everyday with him but it's up to you to get back here on your own. That old hag forced you onto me and made me promise to help you...so we are going to work through this step by step. Your first goal today is to not get into any kind of fight. Got it?" Sakura glared at the woman, who was almost nose to nose with her, and smirked bitterly in response.

"Or what? You'll tell the bat and she'll throw my parents out onto Suna's blazing streets?!" Tsunade clenched her jaw and didn't flinch even if the rosette in her hold was currently growling her words out in a deadly whisper. Sakura ran her free hand through her short tresses, making the straight strands even messier, before ripping her wrist out of her godmother's tight grip. Without another word the rosette continued walking until Tsunade spoke.

"You know, it's nothing to be ashamed of..." Sakura closed her eyes and let the emotions of anger and pain show on her beautiful face before clenching her fists, forcing herself not to turn around and beat the woman up for even bring up the subject.

"Don't you fucking dare talk about that...and who ever said I was ashamed," With that last harsh whisper Sakura walked towards the front door where Shizune and Kakashi seemed to be chatting about school, leaving a sighing Tsunade behind. Being the rude young lady she was, Sakura walked right between the two adults and even gave Kakashi a wicked smirk for a greeting.

"Well...my angel of a student is waiting for me so I guess I'll see you and Tsunade-sama later ne?" With a tired sigh Kakashi waved towards the two women standing at the front door before walking over to his sleek black BMW M6 Cabriolet...the same one that the little 'angel' was lazily leaning on! Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose knowing that this was the first of his many headaches to come.

"C'mon grandpa, hurry up and open the damned car," Kakashi inwardly gasped indignantly at the blow to his age but opted to chuckle nervously and unlock his car instead. After the two of them were in the car, Kakashi brought the engine to life and drove off down the street and towards Konoha High school.

"You know...I'm only 29 years old...that's not old," Kakashi came to a stop light and used the opportunity to get to know his new charge better. The rosette just scoffed in return and continued to ignore the poor man. Knowing that the girl would automatically be in his form class due to Tsunade persuading the school principal, he had a good chance of getting to know her easier.

"So, I heard you're from Suna...how's the whether over there?" He might as well start with a few easy questions to get her comfortable.

"Hot," Kakashi's head fell to the side disappointingly at the one word remark. So easily shot down.

"Oh okay, How was school in Suna?" Second times always worked...right?

"Gay," Wrong. Kakashi thought back to how he had approached these types of students before and once he finally got something that would get her talking he smirked under his mask and began driving once the lights had turned green. Sakura continued to keep her eyes on the road ahead, letting the wind calm down her earlier rage from the touchy subject Tsunade had brought up.

"What gang did you belong to?" Sakura instantly turned her piercing glare onto Kakashi, who was used to this type of reaction enough to not flinch, and her left hand unconsciously began to gently rub a spot on the left side of her stomach.

"Not 'did' _sensei_...I still and always will belong to the Sabaku Kai," Once thoughts of her gang came to mind Sakura shifted her gaze back to the road and let a microscopic smile play on her delicate lips. Kakashi noticed this and smiled to himself before driving into the teachers' private parking lot and parking his car in the far right of the area. Once the car stopped moving Sakura was jolted back into reality and her eyes saddened for a second before going back to the usual hardened emerald.

"That's a little odd since delinquents who usually belong to a gang immediately break ties and join a new gang if their moving schools...not to mention moving cities," Kakashi grabbed his coat and suitcase before getting out and closing his door gently. The man opened his mouth to tell Sakura not to slam the door-SLAM!!...too late. Kakashi forced out a smile before walking past Sakura and motioning for her to follow.

"Those who break ties with their gangs just because of a little distance are a disgrace. Loyalty is important when it comes to keeping your bonds strong..." Kakashi was definitely surprised with such a response but never showed it. He noticed the way she let her hair cover her eyes and smiled gently under his mask. Maybe this one wasn't so bad after all-

"Hurry up Kakashi-sensei you old man! Fuck...my grandmother could walk faster than that!" Kakashi's head fell and he sweat dropped...on second thought maybe she was.

* * *

"Man! What the hell is taking Kakashi-sensei this long?! The bastard didn't even pick us up today!" The whole class was filled with chatting teens but the blonde, blue eyed and whiskered 16 year old boy was louder than everybody else. Everyone seemed to be used to it though since no one paid any attention to him, except for his best friend.

"Naruto shut up," The blonde just raised an eyebrow and grinned at his dark haired friend.

"Oh Sasuke...you're just grumpy 'cuz you had to walk to school! Bloody lazy ass," The boy known as Sasuke held sharp onyx orbs, dark midnight black hair that defied gravity and he had flawless skin that even females envied. Before Naruto could retort, the bombshell babe that was draping herself over his best friend spoke up with that annoying voice of hers.

"Naruto you idiot! Have some respect for your own banchou! You know very well how powerful the Uchiha Kai is in this school!" Yamanaka Ino was well known for being obsessed with Uchiha Sasuke and being a playgirl for most of her teenage life. She may love the handsome gang leader but he never did return any of her feelings.

"Sasuke's my best friend so he doesn't give a shit what fucking name I call him by and even if we believe we're the strongest gang here there is still our rival gang the Hyuuga Kai...so you'd better be careful with your words in case Neji hears you," Naruto loved scaring Ino away and it seemed to work when she paled and looked over to the far right of the classroom where Hyuuga Neji was staring right at her. With a quick goodbye to her beloved Sasuke she got up and scurried back to her seat near the front row.

"Sasuke-teme...I hate to say it but...you're girlfriend is _really_ annoying!" Naruto threw his hands up and waved them around to emphasise his words. Even though the blonde seemed to be enjoying himself, Sasuke obviously wasn't finding the whole thing amusing.

"Dobe, she isn't my girlfriend," The finality in Sasuke's voice caused Naruto to sigh and pout before mumbling mean things about his gang leader under his breath.

"Anyway…I heard that there's going to be a new transfer student today! Man I hope it's a girl!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the way Naruto began to sigh dreamily, head probably filled with cute girls skipping around in tiny dresses.

"I don't think this school needs anymore air heads if you ask me," The dark haired teenager scoffed and leaned farther back into his chair before twirling a newly sharpened pencil in his hand. Naruto was about to retort but Kakashi had finally come through the door, scratching the back of his neck in a sheepish manner like always.

"You're late sensei!! And you didn't even pick us up today! What's wrong with you?!" Kakashi forced out a chuckle while he suppressed the urge to rub at his aching temples. Some god up there really does hate him.

"Alright, settle down everyone! I'd like to announce that we have a new addition to our class! She came all the way from Suna...everyone please welcome Haruno Sakura! Make her feel at home okay?" All the noise in the classroom seemed to quiet down as light footsteps were heard walking towards the classroom.

Once the name of the transfer student was called out, both banchous' eyes darted towards the door and they sat up a little straighter. It was safe to say that they've both heard of that name somewhere but couldn't really put a face to it.

* * *

Both Kakashi and Sakura were standing outside the classroom 217...yes they were both late. Kakashi looked over the sheets in his arms making sure everything he needed was there before he stood up straight and looked over his new student's uniform. He shook his head and stared flatly at the irritated female.

"You do know that Konoha High school is a very prestigious school right?" Sakura crossed her arms and ran a hand through her messy locks before glaring up at her guardian.

"So what? I'd rather be in Suna right now instead of _Konoha_," By the venomous tone she added to the name 'Konoha' it was safe to say that she hated the place. With another sigh he gave the girl another smile from under his mask before asking her to maybe tuck in her shirt at least?

"I'll tuck it in if you lose the mask old man," Kakashi let out another nervous chuckle before turning to face the door to the classroom.

"Have I mentioned how _lovely_ I think you are?" Sakura smirked at her teacher's sarcasm and waited for him to go inside first and introduce her before making her entrance. Kakashi didn't seem as snobby and uptight as everyone else in Konoha and she was glad that at least _one_ person could keep her entertained...if only a little.

"Alright, settle down everyone! I'd like to announce that we have a new addition to our class! She came all the way from Suna...everyone please welcome Haruno Sakura! Make her feel at home okay?"

"Che…I guess that's my signal," Sakura straightened up a little from her slouch and ran a pale hand through pencil straight locks in a lazy manner before stepping up to the door and walking through, slamming it against the wall in the process. The rosette took her time walking to the front of the class with both fists stuffed into her skirt pockets while keeping a bored expression plastered on her face. Whispers immediately broke out among the students the instant she turned to face the class, making sure to stare straight at the opposite wall and ignore everyone else around her.

Kakashi sighed before giving up for the day and sitting himself down behind his desk with a dodgy little orange book in his hands. He told Sakura to introduce herself properly before anyone could ask any questions, which of course earned him a sharp glare that promised him his doom.

"Haruno Sakura, 16, from Suna and don't bother asking me any questions," Sakura spoke calmly with a venomous undertone that had the whole class whispering even more than before. But the rosette took no notice of anyone until hands began to rise, an action which had her scratching her head in annoyance.

"So this is Haruno Sakura…" Hyuuga Neji, banchou to the Hyuuga Kai, held scrutinizing pearl orbs that sparked with interest as soon as the rosette entered the room. Neji sported long silky brown hair that was tied at the base of his neck, letting a few shorter strands frame his face, and stood at a towering 180cm which others found greatly intimidating. Sasuke, who sat one chair away from the Hyuuga, scoffed and shifted his dark blank eyes over to his rival.

"She's one of Gaara's best I hear," The young Uchiha smirked when he had gotten Neji's attention. Neji just stared at Sasuke with unreadable eyes before speaking in a monotone voice that held a hint of arrogance.

"I wonder whose gang she'll join…most likely the strongest, ne Uchiha?" The way the pearly eyed male spat out the Uchiha name had made Sasuke scowl, but before he could retort Kakashi began persuading their new classmate to answer the questions. The silent challenge between both leaders had been clear and it didn't seem like they were going to back down from it.

"Okay…I think Sakura will answer questions now so please…ask away!" Kakashi turned around with a grin but the hairs standing up on the back of his neck told him that he would pay later…and that he should probably book a hospital bed in advance. After taking his seat behind the safety of his desk he began to choose the students with questions one by one.

"Hm…Naruto go ahead,"

"Hey Sakura-chan, why did you leave Suna?!" The rosette shifted her uncaring jade orbs over to the enthusiastic blonde who had stood up from his seat and was currently staring at her with large blue eyes. She inwardly commented on his awesome whisker tattoos.

"I got kicked out," The answer she gave was true…well half true anyway but it wasn't anyone's business anyway. Though she did smirk at all the gasps that broke out among the students. Once Naruto sat back down another batch of hands rose and it seemed to be the cause of the slight vein popping in her forehead.

"Uh…Hinata shoot,"

"A-Ano…is t-that really your n-natural hair colour?" A few girls had burst out into a fit of giggles and Sakura shifted cool emerald orbs over to the petite female on the desk next to that Naruto kid. She seemed to be blushing and looking away slightly to the right, as to not make eye contact. Sakura frowned a little and stood up straighter, which happened to add to her intimidation factor, while giving the pearly eyed girl a small frown.

"Are you mocking me?" Sakura's eyes had narrowed dangerously and Hinata began sweating bullets. But no one could really blame her for misunderstanding such an innocent question due to all the bullying she had to go through as a child. The rosette spotted movement from the corner of her eye and swiftly turned to face male who had stood from his desk, all the while radiating some sort of superiority.

"I'm certain that my cousin means no harm Haruno-san," The rosette analysed the boy from head to toe and her sharp orbs immediately caught the partially hidden tattoo on his forearm. Quiet realization struck her and she clicked her tongue, turning her face back to the shy girl who seemed to be in the process of a nervous breakdown.

"Yes it's fucking natural," Sakura smirked while glancing over to the long haired boy who was currently taking his seat. Sakura had seen that symbol back in Suna a few years ago when a bunch of Konoha brats were visiting on a school trip. The guy obviously belongs to the Hyuuga Kai…but whether he was the leader or not, Sakura didn't really care enough to find out.

"Kiba go on,"

"Enough with the fucking questions _sensei_!" Sakura's growl had surprised most of the class but she couldn't care less of what they thought of her. Kakashi on the other hand gave her a reprimanding look before opening his mouth to speak.

"Sakura this is needed in order for you to bond with the class-"

"Bullshit-"

"Sakura," The tone in Kakashi's voice had suddenly become completely different and something in the quiet command made sakura shut her mouth…for now. An irritated sigh came from the rosette once Kakashi was back to his sheepish smiles and odd behaviour.

"Good girl, just for that I'll give you a chocolate bar later!"

"When I find out where you live I swear I'll-"

"Kiba, your question please?" Kakashi chuckled when he saw the murderous glare his only female charge was giving him. Sakura gave out another sigh of irritation before crossing her arms across her chest and facing the cocky guy who had upside down triangle marks under his eyes. By the grin on the boy's face Sakura could already tell that his question was going to be a waste of time.

"Ne _Sakura-chan_…what're your measurements? You know…bust, waist and hips?" Almost every male in the class whistled and cheered while the girls all looked a little too disgusted to even pay attention to her answer. The whole thing brought a small smirk onto the rosette's lips and she gave a dark little chuckle before narrowing her eyes at the perverted boy.

"Well aren't you a perverted little boy…" As soon as those words came out of her lips the whole class fell silent and the only thing that kept Kiba grinning was the wry little smirk on her lips, which he mistook for as a flirtatious little smile.

"Well not perverted…but let's just say that I'm very interested," Sakura closed her eyes and her smirk grew into a wicked grin while she shook her head at his stupidity. Neji smirked at the oblivious dog-boy while Sasuke closed his eyes and sneered at his gang member's behaviour. Kiba obviously didn't know who this new transfer student is.

"Oh…well the next time you speak like that to me…I'll **fucking** _castrate_ you with a dull butter knife. How's that sound to yah…still interested?" A few sniggers were heard but other than that the whole class was too busy gaping at the rosette, obviously thinking that she was a delinquent. Kakashi couldn't help but smile a little as he turned to a new page in his infamous little book. After a few minutes Sakura made a move to speak to Kakashi but she was interrupted by a loud scoff, a scoff that came from an annoyed looking platinum blonde who sat near the front.

"You can stop the 'tough' act now billboard brow…no one's impressed! You probably don't even want to answer because you're ashamed of your figure huh? I bet you're wearing padding in your bra and underwear. Though if you do want to keep going with that kind of act let me just warn you that Kiba is under Sasuke, the banchou to the Uchiha Kai…they'd have you black and blue in a second," Yamanaka Ino smirked once the whole class began talking about the new girl, though she hadn't noticed the death glare Uchiha Sasuke himself was sending her. She had just probably ruined the small chance of Sakura joining the Uchiha Kai…which means Sasuke would loose the challenge. Uchiha's don't do well loosing a challenge.

The rosette ran a hand through her pale petal locks, a habit she had gotten from Kankuro, while giving the loudmouthed blonde an icy stare. The Yamanaka girl stared back, suppressing the violent urge to shiver under the scrutiny of those piercing jade orbs. Kakashi, sensing the waves of murderous intent flowing out of the Suna delinquent, instantly got up to stop her but he was too late. Sakura had already moved.

Ino's desk had been furiously kicked to the ground, only leaving her with the chair under her. The rosette chuckled darkly before approaching the trembling girl with a feral grin. The whole class was yet again silenced while intently watching her every move.

"I found your speech funny, oh and I also find your courage amazing. You really don't know who I am do you?" Once Sakura was close enough she placed her right foot onto Ino's lap and judging by the way the blonde winced, it was safe to say that it didn't feel comfortable at all. Ino's defiant glare lost a bit of its intended intimidation due her lip's non-stop trembling.

"I-I d-don't give a f-fuck!" Ino's wavering voice had made Sakura blink before bursting out in harsh laughter. Once her laughter had died down she was glaring down at Ino with hardened orbs.

"Oh but I'm afraid you _should_ give a 'fuck' on who I am," After whispering those words into Ino's ear in a calm tone that hid the venom in her voice, the rosette took a step back and lifted the left side of her polo shirt, just enough for everybody to see the Kanji for love written in thick smooth strokes on her taught stomach. Ino never really knew a lot of gangs but that symbol was infamous across Konoha, along with other symbols that belonged to different gangs from other countries. The tattoo had also caught the two banchou's attention, as well as the few members in their class.

"By the terror on your face I'm sensing that you at least know whose fucking gang I belong to," Sakura smirked and let go of her polo before bringing her face nose to nose with a terrified Ino.

"You're f-f-f-from the S-Sa-Sab-Sabaku…K-Kai," Sakura closed her eyes and relished the fear in the blonde female's voice before opening sharp emerald orbs that pierced straight through the girl.

"Oh honey…not only do I belong to the Sabaku Kai…I'm Gaara's right hand girl and his best friend," Ino kept her glaring baby blue eyes on the floor, since she refused to look at Sakura, while tears began to stream down her cheeks. Boy had she gotten into a whole lot of shit. After deciding that she had had enough fun, the rosette stood up straight and gave the whole class a wicked smirk.

"Anyone who even thinks of fucking insulting the Sabaku Kai will go through me. Insult me and you insult Gaara…either way you'll have to face me," Sakura looked around and it seemed like no one wanted to make eye contact…it pleased her greatly. After hearing Kakashi sigh and send Ino to the nurse's office, Sakura was about to take her seat near the back when a hand shot up.

"Yes…Sasuke?" Kakashi had put his book away and was giving the dark haired boy a look that said 'make anymore trouble and you're dead'.

"Are you not interested in joining another gang? A gang in Konoha High perhaps?" Sasuke's voice was unwavering and held a kind of dull calmness to it that Sakura inwardly sneered at. The rosette turned to him and gave him a fiery glare.

"Fuck no, I'm not going to turn my back on my gang just 'cuz of a little distance…You're either a fucking retard or just another lousy delinquent if you're seriously asking me that," With that the rosette took her seat and Kakashi began first period with English literature.

Sakura lazily leaned back on her chair and stared out the window to her left, remembering the fun she had back in Suna with her gang…

-

-

-

-

"Join another gang? To hell with that idea,"

* * *

Yes I took long and I'm sorry but I'm really busy .!

Sorry for any grammatical and or spelling errors!

Please **review** if you read this! Once again pairings won't be decided till…waaay later!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey well I spotted a mistake in the previous chapter…you see I accidentally said Kakashi was twenty nine years old when he should be twenty five. I'm sorry for the mistake but please remember he is only twenty-five! :] (Gomen ne Kakashi-san!) (Teehee…decided to make the poor guy a tad bit younger xD)

Sorry for the lateness I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter four: Troubled Morons

* * *

"I hate Konoha…" Sakura sighed as she sat through her last period of the day. She knew very well that Tsunade would punch her into next week if she even thought of fighting but…her whole body itched to start one.

"Alright class History is finished for the day! Make sure you read chapters four and five in your text books! Oh and the usual people plus Sakura need to go see Kakashi-sensei before you go home!" Sakura brought her head up from her desk to lightly glare at Jiraiya-sensei.

"Why the hell do I always have to see that masked freak," The pinkette shoved her books into her messenger bag before slinging it over her shoulder and walking out of class. Jade orbs narrowed when a broad shoulder touched her arm.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Shall I walk you to Kakashi-sensei's room?" Sakura closed her eyes and her vein popped once the blonde boy's arm snaked its way around her waist.

"Uzumaki…you have one second before I literally _rip_ your arm off," Naruto gulped and immediately removed his arm though he stayed close to the irate girl.

"I ain't staying in this hellhole," Sakura smirked before shoving Naruto away from her. She could see Kakashi waving to them a few feet away and she stretched her legs a little before cracking her neck. Kakashi was a little confused by the wicked smile he was getting from his female charge…

"What is she-" Before Kakashi could finish his sentence the pinkette sped past him with an impressive amount of speed. He blinked once and she was already jumping out of the first window she could get to.

"Why is my life cursed with these _adorable_ children?" Kakashi sighed before scratching his neck and telling Naruto to wait with the others while he looks for Sakura.

Naruto watched his sensei lazily walking through the corridors. He was confused and scratched the back of his head. "Meh…free time for us!" The blonde boy grinned and ran into the classroom to inform the others.

Sakura inwardly laughed at her sensei's bewildered face as she jumped out of the closest two storey window. Once she reached the ground she broke into a sprint to get as far away from the damned school as fast as she could. Once she was at a considerable distance she slowed down to a walk, observing her surroundings closely.

"Huh…there's a park here…might as well hang here for now," The pink haired delinquent walked farther into the park, looking for a spot without too many people. While she was looking around she heard a shriek and her eyes narrowed a little.

"Hm? Seems like a couple of idiots are having some fun," A wicked smirk broke out on her lips as she shoved her hands into her skirt pockets and lazily searched for her 'entertainment of the day'.

"Hey pass the bitch to me!" Sakura's ears perked at the sound and so she followed it deeper into the park where the trees began to thicken. She inwardly laughed at the chosen spot…If these guys wanted to hide so badly then they were probably doing something _real_ bad.

"Aw she thought she could be a hero and come to the rescue! Haha!" Sakura hid herself behind a thick tree before observing the scene with sharp emerald orbs. She frowned a little at what she saw.

There were three guys ganging up on a girl that looked to be around her age. The girl's blouse was partially ripped and so was her skirt. The bruises that marred her face told the pinkette they've been at it for a while. One thing that confused Sakura was why the victim wasn't trying to escape the boys.

"None of my business…and this looks like it'll have a foul ending with those perverts," Sakura was disappointed by what she found and with uncaring jade orbs she noiselessly left the scene, not really caring whether the girl escapes or…gets taken advantage of. She wasn't some kind of heroic figure anyway.

Once Sakura was almost out of hearing range the victim screamed out a sentence that stopped the pinkette's movement.

"Do what you will to me…but let this child go! He's only seven years old!" Sakura looked up at the sky peeking through the trees and lazily scratched her neck. The look of utter boredom was still playing on her features.

"A seven year old you say?" Sakura brought her head down and her bangs shadowed her eyes. Sakura grabbed the apple green hair tie around her wrist and fixed her hair into a messy ponytail.

"Unforgivable," Sakura's head snapped up and revealed burning emerald orbs. She was never one to get involved with other peoples business but there were a select number of things that she truly _despised_ in this world. Things that she would never ignore.

Sakura cracked her knuckles and turned back to the direction of the beating…on the bright side…this gave her a reason to…let out her frustration.

"I've been itching to fight all day," With a wicked grin the pinkette sprinted back to the fight and stopped just a few feet from the group.

"What do we have here, hm?" Sakura smiled as she asked the innocent question, the same question that got everyone's attention.

"Get lost pinky! Don't ruin our fun," The tallest boy sneered at Sakura before continuing to rip the girl's blouse off, showing more and more of her bra underneath. Sakura's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Oh I'm not here for the girl so you can keep her…just hand over the child," The boy with a baseball cap glared at the pinkette as he tried to intimidate her by walking so close that their noses were touching.

"Hm…now that I look at you you're pretty sexy huh pinky? Wana play with us too?" The guy shoved Sakura against the nearest tree and began trailing his palm up her leg. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'll ask one more time…where's the brat?" Sakura opened icy jade orbs that seemed to pierce straight through the boy. He felt a sudden chill run down his spine but ignored it and proceeded to slowly lift up her skirt.

"Fuck that kid…just sit back and relax babe," Sakura could feel his hand reaching for her backside and shook her head at his stupidity.

"Fools," With that Sakura grabbed his offending hand and pulled him closer to her before slamming her knee harshly against his groin. The poor guy had the wind knocked out of him and was about to double over in pain. Though before he could fall to the ground Sakura immediately grabbed him by the shoulders and followed it up by slamming her knee into his face, knocking him out cold.

"Wasting my time…" Sakura sighed before sourly mumbling a few words under her breath. The pinkette stepped over the unconscious boy and walked straight up to the tallest delinquent, who was currently busy with the girl.

Sakura waited for him to notice her presence and got irritated when he didn't so she tapped him lightly on the shoulder. The boy let out a growl of irritation before turning around…

"Rude bastard," Sakura allowed the boy's face to get oh so friendly with her fist. The amount of strength she placed in that single punch had caused the boy to skid a few feet away from them.

"Ah…s-so s-s-scared…" Sakura narrowed her eyes at the shaking female who had slid down the tree trunk and hid her exposed body. The pinkette scoffed and walked past the girl and walked a little farther into the forest. She kept her ears open for any sign of the child.

"Stop your bloody crying! I will seriously beat you to death," Sakura's head snapped to the left and her vision was filled with red.

"Not if I beat you up first," With that whisper she ran in the direction of the voice and stumbled upon a small child covered in dark bruises and a delinquent laughing at his misfortune. Emerald orbs widened in slight horror at the scene in front of her as a painful memory resurfaced.

"Tsubaki…"

"_Tsubaki! Hey you get away from her! Tsubaki!"_

"_Saku-chan…ugh…"_

"_Tsubaki…Tsubaki hold on please…" _

Sakura shook her head and clenched her shaking fists. The angered female grabbed the troublemaker from the back and slammed him against the nearest tree. The boy was too surprised to say anything as she sent a fist straight to his gut.

"Beating up a child that can't even fight back," She threw an uppercut that created a sickening crack in his jaw.

"Unforgivable!" Sakura turned and took a few steps away from the guy as he slid down against the tree. Though before he touched the ground she turned back around and sent a harsh kick against his chest, definitely cracking a rib or two…maybe three.

"That should be all of them," Sakura stared at her shaking hands and cussed under her breath…she hated this. The pinkette closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths in order to calm herself down. After a few minutes she let her features ease back into their usual uncaring look.

"N-Nee-chan…" Sakura watched the child's struggle to get up; calculating jade orbs noticed the way his shins gave out as soon as he was standing.

"Hey kid, how the hell did you get into a brawl with these older boys huh?" Sakura crouched down to the little boy's level and watched his big sharp eyes harden a bit.

"They were annoying that nee-chan so I went to save her," Sakura was surprised with his answer and couldn't help but chuckle at the determination burning in his orbs.

"Well next time try to pick on guys your own size, ne?" Sakura gave the boy a genuine grin before ruffling his tousled hair.

"Hm…nee-chan's quite pretty when she laughs…I thought you was just some scary old hag!" A vein popped on Sakura's forehead and she ruffled the kid's hair a bit harder than usual, to which he complained to.

"Itai!" Sakura laughed at the kid and turned around in her crouch, motioning for him to hop on her back.

"C'mon kid let's get you to your hero," Sakura adjusted the kid on her back a little before walking back to the crying girl. Once she was standing in front of her she put the kid down and took off her white polo, leaving her in a fit black tank top. Sakura stood there for a second and watched the girl sobbing into her arms, hair falling out of their ties and bruises sprinkled on every visible part of her skin. A tired sigh left the pinkette's mouth.

"Put this on and take the kid home," Sakura dropped her white polo onto the girls' head and gave the kid a small pat on the head before turning to leave.

"W-wait! T-thank you….s-s-so much for saving me and the child…" Sakura scoffed and glanced back at the girl trying her best to keep up the grateful smile.

"Don't thank me. I didn't do it out of kindness…actually I would have normally just left you alone with those thugs. Now stop your annoying sobbing and tend to that child…he needs more medical care than you do," Sakura sent the girl one last glare before making her way out of the forest.

"E-Either way…I'm grateful,"

* * *

-X-

* * *

"Damn…those idiots weren't even a challenge…wasted my time,"

Sakura sighed and continued to walk along a random path in the park as she scowled at the ground beneath her. She clenched her teeth when images of the beaten kid from earlier flashed through her mind…which in turn brought up memories she did not want to remember.

"_Saku-chan…I'm really glad I met you…"_

Sakura's head bowed and her fists clenched in barely suppressed rage.

"_Saku-chan look at the lake…isn't it pretty?" _

She picked up her pace and began to walk faster as the anger and misery shook her entire being. Her fists itched to throw a good punch…in fact she felt sorry for the first sucker who gets in her way.

"_Saku-chan it hurts…but please I don't want you getting hurt too so you need to learn to…"_

Sakura was so lost in her pained memories that she didn't notice the hand on her shoulder until she was immediately spun around. Sakura's eyes widened for a split second before they narrowed and began to burn in anger. Without think she sent her fist flying…

"_Please Saku-chan learn to control your…temper!"_

"Tsubaki…" Sakura instantly came to her senses and stopped her fist just an inch away from a very familiar…masked face? The man behind her fist gave her a nervous chuckle before cautiously putting her fist down for her.

"Sakura I came to drag you back…in peace," The pinkette was confused at first but when she finally came to understand what he meant she immediately snarled and turned on her heel. Kakashi watched with mild concern as the fiery blossom began to storm off in the opposite direction form school.

"Piss off _sensei_," Sakura used her hand to comb through her short tresses as she walked farther away from her 'sensei'.

"Sakura," Kakashi's voice had lost all humour and gentleness. No matter her shock, she didn't falter in her steps, though she did register the small amount of fear blossoming within her body. If she had to compare that tone of voice she'd say it felt like an army general of some sort had called her name.

"Fuck off old man. I ain't going back to that hell hole," Sakura folded her hands behind her head in a carefree manner, knowing full well that he wasn't going to do jack shit about the situation. No one ever did.

"Haruno, get back here _now_ before I _make _you. Your choice," Sakura clenched her teeth at the potent taste of fear that began to fill her mouth. Her body stayed firm as she walked on as if without fear…but her mind screamed to escape. She had only felt this kind of fear rarely and it worried her even more that it came from such a lax looking guy like Hatake Kakashi.

But Sakura being Sakura, she wasn't going to take orders from an asshole with a retarded eye patch…

"Shove it up your ass," Just as the last letter of that last word left her lips she felt a barely noticeable gust of wind and her eyes widened in fear. Acting on pure instinct the pinkette immediately dropped into a crouch and watched in horror as a strong fist had been in the place of her head. Without another thought she kicked her leg out in a sweeping attack, following it up with a swift uppercut to the man's chin…all without missing a beat.

"Don't make me laugh…_Sakura-chan_," Sakura watched with raging orbs as her fist missed their target. She had also seen the quick palm that reached around with insane speed. Before she knew it she felt like a rock had been slammed against the back of her neck.

"Fucking…Bastard-" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence as flashes of pain ran through her body all at once, causing her world to darken in no time.

"I have never hit a girl like that before…" Kakashi sighed as he caught the limp girl in his arms, adjusting her in a way that made it look like he was giving her a piggyback.

"Well…all my little darlings had been all male…until now," Kakashi smiled fondly at the short petal locks that draped over the space between his neck and chin."

Back to school we go Sakura-chan-oh sorry you're unconscious,"

* * *

-X-

* * *

"Sakura…"

Groggy emerald orbs tried to open but were immediately shut as the pain from her neck throbbed horribly. The pinkette bit back a groan as she tried to ease herself through the ripples of leftover aches but to her dismay it still stung like shit. Memory quickly caught up with Sakura when her mind lingered on the pain and her sharp green orbs snapped open and her body jerked into a sitting position.

"Kakashi…that _fucking_ bastard! I swear…when I get that old man's address I'll-"

"Sakura-chan…I'm right here darling," Sakura's muttered threats were cut short as a slightly nervous Kakashi waved to her, with one hand scratching the back of his neck. Her eye instantly narrowed and without knowing, was already barring her teeth at the man. Kakashi could only sigh at this turn out…but he was expecting it.

"_You_," Kakashi cleared his throat, acting innocent before signs of a grin showed on his masked features. This confused Sakura.

"Sakura-chan…why don't you say hello to your after school group first, ne?" Sakura's eyes narrowed and still didn't understand what he meant…that is until she looked around and noticed her surrounds. She was in a classroom…with four other guys.

"What the hell…Tsunade never told me anything about this shit!" Sakura jumped off of the desk she was currently situated on and turned to glare at the boys.

"Don't mix me with these shit-heads," Sakura spat her words out harshly before grabbing her bag from the corner and heading for the door. She heard a loud sigh and a few sniggers but didn't turn around.

"Sakura-chan, I'd do what Kaka-sensei says if I were you!" Sakura glanced back at the loudmouthed blonde that she knew as Naruto before turning back to the door.

"Kakashi-sensei isn't really an idiot Haruno-san…no use in unnecessary violence," This time it was that Hyuuga guy and she couldn't help but twitch in annoyance.

"Sakura, we both know I can force you to stay without much effort so please just behave-Oof!" Kakashi acted on instinct and immediately threw his arms up to block the harsh kick sent his way. While holding onto the girl's leg he began to think of how glad he was that she was wearing shorts…

"Don't you ever imply that I am _weak_!" Kakashi was confused at the blind rage this girl was feeling, and he realised that he had hit a nerve with his careless statement.

Sakura growled before ripping her leg out of his grasp and mustered all of her strength into her right fist before cocking it back, finally letting it fly towards that annoying masked face. Kakashi had to act fast so he used one hand to push back against Sakura's shoulder while the other grabbed onto her oncoming fist…though what he didn't expect was to be dragged back. He soon realised just how strong this teenaged girl really was and he inwardly groaned at the thought of a second Tsunade.

During the whole ordeal the four boys watched in amusement and in awe as they witnessed Gaara's right hand girl in action. Sasuke's calculating gaze fell upon Neji and wasn't surprised when pearl-orbs stared back, both knowing what the other was thinking. Naruto and Shikamaru could only stare at their gang leaders with confusion before going back to the scene at hand.

"Sakura…Sakura calm down. I was just stating a fact and do _not_, in any way see you as a weak little girl. The fact that you've managed to drag me back with sheer force can justify that…" Kakashi spoke calmly, mumbling the last sentence but thankfully the girl stopped her attack and settled for glaring at him.

"I'm still going to get you back for knocking me out at the park_ sensei_…but right now I want an explanation!" Kakashi rubbed his temples and stared back at the girl with kind eyes.

"This is a little programme created by Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama called No.1 Delinquent," Kakashi gave Sakura a grin as she took in the horribly lame name of their special programme…

"Why the fuck is the name so retarded?" Kakashi chuckled and continued to explain.

"Well long story short…Tsunade and Jiraiya were drunk when they came up with it and well this is basically a programme that takes in the roughest delinquents, helping them breakaway from their past and gradually leading them towards the right path…and all that cheesy stuff," Sakura was dumbfounded…why the hell she was here again, she didn't know.

Sensing her confusion and inability to speak for the moment, Kakashi turned towards the boys and began the introductions.

"Anyway, you're group mates consist of Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto…well isn't this going to be fun?" Kakashi crossed his arms as he stared cheerfully at the blossom, waiting for her response.

Sakura looked over the boys and her nose scrunched up a little…

"So…I'm basically stuck with troubled morons?"

"Yep!"

"Fuck,"

* * *

-X-

* * *

Hey guys long time no update! I'm sorry for the lateness but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :]

Sorry didn't have time to proof read so I apologise for any errors xD


End file.
